


Piano in the Afternoon

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Piano, agreste family, mama agreste - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment, just before dinner, shared between Mother and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano in the Afternoon

"Adrien, we've talked about this. Don't touch the keys while mommy is playing."

"Buwt Mama," Adrien squeaked, clutching his sheet music to his chest, "I wanna play wif you."

She looked down at her four-year-old son. He had loved hearing her play the piano so she and Gabriel decided to start teaching him. She was much better than her husband at the piano, but he could still help Adrien with the basics. When Adrien was with her, however, he was her little page turner. It meant that there were delayed phrases and crumpled paper, but she didn't mind. Adrien loved to help and he loved it when his father ruffled his hair for doing a good job as Mommy's little page turner.

"Well," She said, pinching one of his cheeks, "Did Daddy give you a new song yet?"

"Yep!" Adrien exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "I memowised it too!"

"Did you?" She chuckled. "That's my boy!"

Adrien giggled as his mother pulled him in closer for raspberry kisses. "What song is it?" She asked.

"The star song!" He said and reached out to the piano to start playing the first few notes. _C, C, G, G,_ -

"Adrien," She said softly, placing her hand over his, "Do you still want to play with Mommy?"

"MmHmm!" Adrien began shaking his head up and down so fast that his mother worried that he might get a head ache.

"Then why don't we play it together?"

Adrien's eyes grew wide and he broke into a giggle. The two of them turned to the piano and Adrien counted them off.

"One, twUO, free, FOUR!"

The young mother looked down at her son tinkering away at the piano. She carefully matched her harmony to his unsteady tempo and smiled, unable to express the joy she felt at seeing her little boy's excitement. His gold curls were just barely touching his ears and he still hadn't lost his chubby toddler cheeks, framing his face into the perfect portrait of innocence. She was sure that he'll grow up into a fine man.

A soft clapping started behind her once they reached the cadence. She turned around, a smile already on her face because she knew who was behind her.

"Daddy!" Adrien exclaimed, sliding off the piano bench and running towards him. He reached up when he got to his father, signaling the need for a hug. Gabriel bent downwards with a groan and picked his bundle of joy up to place on his hip. Adrien tried his best to blow raspberries on his cheek, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Hey there, little man!" Gabriel exclaimed. "What are you trying to do to me, huh?" He narrowed his eyes and smirked. Catching Adrien off guard, he pressed his lips to his son's cheeks and blew, making the four-year-old boy giggle in a way that rang all throughout the room.

"Dinner's ready, Love," Gabriel turned to his wife, still sitting at the piano. She sat there in silence, smiling tenderly at the men in her life. She couldn't ask for a better husband, who openly portrayed how much he loved her and their son.

"Wonderful," She smiled and sat up. Walking over to her husband, she slipped one hand in his and ruffled her little boy's curls with her other.

She couldn't ask for a better way to end her afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Winyrie's (goo.gl/iQmpE4) art of Mama Agreste and baby Adrien and figured it deserved a fic.


End file.
